SavannahWings
SavannahWings are Galaxy's fanmade tribe of Pantala. They wonder why the NightWings and RainWings were driven out from pyrrhia and became a Pantalan tribe. (One of my first tribes when pantala came out). Somewhat related to SandWings, due to their crest and some frill. Rules *You can make one freely *Permission needed for high ranking/goverment/royalty *Ask for hybrids, but read hybridization *if anyone breaks a rule, notify/tell Galaxy *First sunny savannah is free, notify Galaxy first Tribe Appearance The SavannahWings are warm colors, primarily orange. Greenish-yellow and scarlet are rare, and like AbyssWings, they have 4 feathery wings; Their wings is based of savannah hawks or savannah birds that are exotic. Their legs that extend to their wings is slim, and lasts a short way, though the wings are heavy then they get wet. If SavannahWing's wings get wet, they mold out and get heavy, and they cant fly for a few days, but 2 weeks because their wings have to get cleaned and filtered. They have savannah cat/animal patterns on their underbelly, but if royalty, they have lilac beast like wings, and savannah cat patterns on the feathers on their tail. Sunny SavannahWings can make their feathers glow golden. Sometimes that can have scarlet colors on them. They have antennae. Tribe Abilities SavannahWings are awfully strong against LeafWings, but refuse to attack them. As before they dominated LeafWings, then the SilkWings dominated them, and then they gave up. They learned at the ability of firebreath. Sunny SavannahWings can make their feathers glow, (all of them) and dull, but hotter firebreath. They blend into the savannah. This tribe uses their antennae like the SilkWings'. Naming SavannahWings are named after animals or plants in the savannah, commonly big cats. SavannahWing-IceWing are rare, though their naming is after big-artic cats. Rain-Savannah are commonly named after cats that live in the jungle/rainforest/tropics. NightWings would be something like Black-Cat, Moonfeather or Raven. Royalty (Named after cats of the savannah and/or the desert) *Queen Savannah *Prince Ocicat Sunny SavannahWings Sunny SavannahWings are rare to the point where scarlet become uncommon on them. Often they are the color of canon Sunny, and that's why they are called Sunny SavannahWings. ALL their feathers glow a golden colors, as often they are promoted as navigators. Commonly they are high ranked. Sunny SavannahWings can also repel water with theyr glow and vaporize water with their fire. Hybridization Often SavannahWing gene is dominant, and Hive/Savannah and Rain/Savannah are common. Rain or Ice mixes with Savannah are named after tropical/artic/mountain/jungle cats. As for Night/Savannah, they and Hive/Savannah are the only mixes that can hold Sunny SavannahWing hybrids. Silk/Savannah and Leaf/Savannah can actually hold 2 or 3 powers at once. Trials A SavannahWing lawyer and a guard pull a dragon who is knocked out into the room, and its similar to real life trials and the Queen sits in a fancy chair. The Queen calls the government and high ranked dragons on one side of the room. The Queen describes their crime. The guard will try to make them seem guilty and the lawyer will try to defend them. "The truth will be revealed" says the queen at the beginning of a trial. Bases SavannahWingBaseRemake.png Category:Usable tribes Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195)